My Abnormal Life
by ukrainianelfhorse
Summary: Ellen is a normal human until a sleepover changes her life. For Betmilionali-Patricia-Hogenota, let's just say that nothing ever was normal. Chapters should alternate between Ellen and Betmilionali. If they don't, I will tell you in the an of the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**The second fanfic of mine that has, until now, been in need of a title.**

(Chapter 1)

(Ellen)

I've always been the crazy, perfect blond girl that gets good grades and hangs out with some of the popular girls. But now, I live a lie. I can't tell you my full name (with out killing you). In my diary, I change details like names. I can't tell you my address or even which state I live in. I can't tell you any real identifying details unless you are an Animorph or are a part of the Yeerk Peace Movement, like me.

It all started a while back. It was a new school year and I was excited. Angela, my best friend and partner in craziness, had invited me over to her house for a sleepover. She had news that would change my life.

"Ellen, you might think I'm crazy, but I'm not," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I've met an alien."

"And I'm a purple unicorn. Be serious."

"I am serious."

"Is this one of your crazy visions?"

"No."

"Tell me about this alien."

"It's a species called Yeerks. They're a parasitic species that enters your brain and controls you."

"Show me a Yeerk," I challenged.

"Very well." She held her hand to her ear. I wondered why she did that. I didn't have long to wait. A gray-green slug crawled out.

"This," Angie said, "is a Yeerk."

It was quite disgusting.

"This is Anrasha." I stared at the slug, speechless. _Is that slug an alien? I thought that aliens were supposed to be little green men with weird eyes and multiple arms, not slugs. Maybe I am crazier than Angie. Maybe this whole scene is a figment of my imagination._

"Ellen, hold out your hand." I promptly obeyed. She dumped the slug into my hand. Well, she deposited. She didn't dump.

"Now, Ellen, hold Anrasha up to your ear. She is going to crawl into your ear, but you won't feel a thing." I held the slug up to my ear. About a minute later, I heard a voice in my head.

_Ellen,_ It said, _do not be alarmed. I am Anrasha 947._

_What are the numbers for?_

_The numbers state my grub number._

_Oh. Ooookkayyy…_

_Yeah, I know it's a little weird._

_How did you read my mind?_

_I forgot that you aren't Angie,_ she sighed. _We Yeerks can hear your every single little thought._

_There are more Yeerks on Earth?_

* * *

**Review and I will give you the next chapter, be it in Ellen's POV or Betmilionali's. More reviews get you more chapters.**

**~ukrainianelfhorse**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Before you read this chapter, you might reread the end of the first chapter.**

(Chapter 2)

(Ellen)

_Yeerks, Taxxons, Hork-Bajir, and Andalites. Members of those species live on Earth. But only Yeerks and Andalites can see everything on Earth. But there is only 1 known Andalite on Earth. That is Visser 3, also the only Andalite controller. (For Yeerks, the highest easily obtainable rank is to be Visser 1.)_

_Why can Andalites walk around but not the others? And what do the other aliens look like?_

_First answer: Andalites can morph into any animal whose DNA they've copied. And as for what they look like, I can show you better than I can describe._

_Okay. Show me._

_First are the Taxxons. They're the worst. Pardon me for borrowing your voice._

_Borrowing my voice? What does she mean by that?_

"Angela, Ellen might need a trash can."

"I'm on it." Angie left the room. _Light bulb! So that's what she meant by borrowing my voice. Speaking for me. And why the trash can?_

_You'll find out why the trash can when I tell you about the Taxxons._ Angela returned with a metal bowl.

"Angie, why'd you bring a bowl instead of a trash can?" Anrasha asked Angie.

_Don't mind me; I'm the invisible brain here._

_Ellen, I didn't forget you._

_Good to know that I haven't been forgotten._

"Anrasha?"

"Oh, sorry. Ellen made a comment."

"Oh. The metal bowl is so my parents don't get suspicious when I try to wash a trash can."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Anrasha wondered aloud.

_Why would Angie be washing anything?_ I asked as I took the bowl.

_You'll find out when I show you the Taxxons._

_Let me guess; they're gross?_

_Gross doesn't even start to describe them._ Then she started showing me something. It looked a little like a caterpillar with red pinchers for arms and legs, a hole ringed with teeth on the inside for a mouth, and red bug eyes. _That is a Taxxon. You are lucky that all I do for fuel is soak up Kandrona rays. I'll explain that another time._

_Enough reading my mind! Now, why did you say that about the fuel?_

_Put your face in the bowl before I tell you._ I obeyed. _Taxxons will eat anything and everything that is alive and bleeding._

_Even other Taxxons?_

_Yep._ The contents of my stomach came up. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see it. I felt Angie take the bowl away.

_Don't worry, Ellen. The other 'aliens,' as you call them, are vegetarians. Andalites…_ she trailed off. _You know what?_

_What?_

_I'm going to show you an Andalite next. Here goes._ She showed me a blue centaur with no mouth, no hair, four almond-shaped eyes (two were on eyestalks on top of it's head), a weird-looking nose, and an extra-big, furry cat's tail that looked like it could reach over the Andalite's head with a long, somewhat curved blade near the end.

_How do Andalites eat? What do they eat?_

_They eat through their hooves. As they walk on grass, their hooves crush the grass and they absorb the nutrients._

_What about Hork-Bajir?_ Anrasha showed me what looked like a lizard standing on two legs and blades at just about every joint.

_That is a Hork-Bajir. They are extremely stupid and eat bark._

_Wow. Hey, now that I've met you, do I just tell everyone about the Yeerks?_

_No._

_That's it? No?_

_I've got enemies. Other Yeerks. The Yeerks who want complete control of Earth. The Yeerks who take involuntary hosts. The Yeerks who are evil. You say anything to them about Yeerks to them, you die, I die, your friends die, and your entire family dies. Or you, your friends, and your family are sentenced to a life worse than death._

_Wow._

_But there are other Yeerks like me._

"Ellen?"

"Yes?"

"Are you done talking to Anrasha yet?"

"No." _You were saying something about Yeerks like you,_ I prompted Anrasha.

_Yes. The Yeerk Peace Movement. We take only voluntary hosts who have been told about the Yeerks._

_Like me._

_Yes._

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Expect chapter 3 sometime next month! Be prepared for a new character: Betmilionali!**

**~ukrainianelfhorse**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the first chapter of Betmilionali's story. Yes, she can be a little paranoid at times, but she's Betmilionali.**

(Chapter Three)

(Betmilionali)

If it were up to me, this book never would have been written. But Toby is making me write this. She says it will help me. Whatever.

My name is Betmilionali - Patricia - Hogenota. Toby calls me either Betty or Hogface. Ket calls me either _Hruthan_ or Betty. I am a female Andalite. I live with the free Hork – Bajir on the planet Earth. I can tell no more. If I did tell more, the Yeerks would definitely find out.

They undoubtedly would. Their leader, HIM (I am unable even to write HIS name), interrogated me, trying to find out something that I knew nothing about. And because of that, I shudder at the recollection. It wasn't mostly questions. It was mostly torture. But that story is another chapter (if I even get to the next chapter).

My earliest memory is me, on Earth, galloping, wild and free, in horse morph. It was awesome. My chocolate mane and tail blew in the wind I was creating. I was happy.

A few years later, something happened that would change me. I was in horse morph, and two humans walked up to me. One of the came closer to my head and held out a red, shiny apple (yes, horses can see red). The horse brain wanted to eat it, so I ate it. It was delicious.

But while I was eating, the other human snuck up behind me and put what felt like a bunch of rope on my head. So I kicked it hard (the human, not the ropes). Then I ran. I ran until I was exhausted. Then I tore the thing off my head before I demorphed to make it so I wouldn't have to dispose of the thing. I had learned not to trust the humans until they proved to me other wise.

Another time, I almost got caught morphing. I was in a forest, and was about to demorph from dog, when I smelled humans. I was so glad that I had smelled them before I demorphed. Otherwise, they might have alerted the Yeerks (accidentally, of course) that there were Andalites on this planet. That would be very, very, _very_, _VERY_, _**VERY**_ bad. The humans passed by me. They were young males (I had studied the humans long enough to know if one's a male or female). One saw me and said, "Look George! It's a stray dog! Let's throw rocks at it!" _Now they are going to throw stuff at me!_ I did the sensible thing – I ran. They chased me, throwing rocks. The rocks hurt! I tried to dodge the rocks. After a really sharp turn, I lost them, finally. I smelled around for more humans. After getting no scent of them, I finally demorphed.

A few months later, after I had just morphed to cat and had just walked out of the trees I used to conceal myself, I saw a human watching me.

_Did he see me morph? If so, is he going to tell other humans that he saw a species from another planet?_ I thought. He walked towards me. I prepared to run. The human picked me up. _They must have longer reaches than what I thought or it never would have been able to pick me up. I would have run first_. I fought as hard as I could while hanging by the scruff of my neck. I found out that humans had five sensitive fingers (or at least this one did). But it still didn't drop me. I was put in a small metal cage. Since Andalites are claustrophobic, I, of course, freaked. The cat took over almost completely. I let it.

I was put in a transport. It had things for humans to sit on called seats. I was set down on a seat. The human sat down near the front. The transport started to move.

* * *

**So there's the start of Betty's story. Tell me what you think.**

**~ukrainianelfhorse**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! And yes, I'm keeping you waiting for the next chapter of Betty's story. Wait for next month. Sorry that it's so short and if my horrible descriptions in the last chapter of Ellen's story offended you. I wrote the descriptions from memory.**

(Chapter 4)

(Ellen)

After that, I went with Angie to the Yeerk pool. Not the Sharing's Yeerk pool, the one used by the Peace Movement. It was here that I met my best friend.

_Hi! I'm Enni 955._

_I'm Ellen._

_Can I look through your memories?_

_It's 'may I' and you can do that?_

_It's one of the reasons that the evil Yeerks are able to pass through society unnoticed. Yeerks can act exactly like their hosts._

_Sure. You can go through my memories._ She dug through my memories. We cried as we relived my fights with my brother, Mike. We reread my poems from when I had first written them. We laughed at Angie and my crazy episodes. Together, we relived parts of my life.

_Your brother tries to beat you up and you're _how _many years older than him?_

_I'm 5 ½ years older. It's really quite sad._

_Yes, it is._

_It's time for me – us- to leave to go to my horseback riding class._

_Walk on._ I walked out the door and grabbed my bike after saying bye to Angela. _You ride your bike to your lessons?_

_Duh._

The horseback riding lesson was uneventful. No one jumped out and shouted to the world that I had a Yeerk in my head (not that it had ever happened before). I learned to jump and I didn't fall. That was the extent of the eventfulness. Not very eventful, compared with what happened earlier.

_That was fun!_ Enni exclaimed as we walked out.

_Yes. And we're coming back next week._

_Yay!_ I laughed inside my head.

_You like horses, too._

_Yes._ We got on my bike and started home.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short; you needed to meet Enni but I couldn't fit the next new character in.**

**~ukrainianelfhorse**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back!**

(Chapter 5)

(Ellen)

Life passed by normalishly. Every third day I had to get up early and sneak to the Yeerk pool. Then I had to hurry to get to school, except on Saturdays. Before I noticed, I had been a controller for three months.

Some bad news ruined the normalcy. I overheard over conversation between two of my friends.

"Sally! Guess what," Anne said.

"What?" Sally replied.

"The Sharing is going to be expanding!"

_Uh oh._

_Yep._

_Hey, Enni._

_Yeah?_

_Do you think we could get someone on our side into the Sharing?_

_Don't see why not._ Eric (the cute new guy from the Peace Movement) walked by just then. _Ellen, have you noticed anything different about Eric?_

_No._

_Like how he never brings any sweets to school?_

_He could be on a diet._

_Or how he uses the bathroom every two hours?_

_You got me there. What's your theory?_

_I think Eric is an Andalite._

_The centaur-like aliens with four eyes and no mouth and can morph?_

_Yep._

_Creepy._

_Let's ask him questions and see if he is._

_Okay._ I walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Ellen. You're Eric, right?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever heard of a Yeerk?"

"What do you know of those filthy creatures?" I didn't answer.

_He's an Andalite._

_Unfortunately,_ I thought.

_Ellen's got a crush, Ellen's got a crush,_ Enni sang.

_Shut. Up._

_Knew it!_

"Meet me outside when the bell rings."

"Okay." The rest of the school day passed by slowly. Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I went outside and started (secretly) checking for possible eavesdroppers.

"Ellen, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking for eavesdroppers."

"Okay. How do you know about Yeerks?"

_Enni, crawl out._

_Not happening._

_I'll catch you._

_Fine._ She crawled out.

"Filthy Yeerk!" Eric exclaimed.

"Shhh! There are controllers who would capture anyone who reacts that way to the sight of a Yeerk!" I put Enni up to my ear. "And she's my best friend."

"That filthy thing is your friend?"

"She is not a filthy thing. Her name is Enni 955."

"Like I care."

"Are you an Andalite?"

"Yes." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I thought so."

_Shouldn't his name be long and complicated?_ Enni asked

_How should I know?_

_Ask._

"Is Eric your real name?"

"No. My real name is Eriaca – Maheen – Egfata."

"Can I just say Eric?"

"No. Please pronounce it in full."

"I stumble over easy English words."

"Fine."

_He's stubborn just like a typical Andalite._

_Whatever, Enni._

* * *

**And so, you meet Eriaca. What do you think of him?**

**Please review. *puppy dog face* Please?**

**~ukrainianelfhorse**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry if you think that I've abandoned this story. It's just that with school and writer's block, I haven't been keeping up with my stories. Well, I'm fixing that now.**

(Chapter 6)

(Betmilionali)

It was a while before the transport stopped moving. The two-legged thingy picked up my cage and took me into a building. The first species to greet me was an Andalite. But since I didn't trust the two-legged thingy, I didn't say anything. The two-legged thingy started to act nervous. I smelled his fear-scent.

(Why have you brought me this cat?) asked the male Andalite.

"Visser," at this, my ears perked up, "It's not a cat. It's an Andalite."

The weird smell under the normal scents clicked. These were controllers. The Andalite was none other than the only Andalite controller, Visser 3. Now the cat brain and instincts took over totally and completely. The two-legged thingy HAD seen me morph. This was very bad.

(Release it from the cage.) Yes! They were going to release me!

"Yes, Visser." It was a delayed reaction. Did Visser 3 say something he did not want me to hear? My cage was carried to a room.

My cage was set down. The cage door was opened. The cat ran out and started attacking the two-legged thingy. I, with my superior attack knowledge (okay, so I had never had a physical battle with anyone before), tried to aid the cat. The two-legged thingy caught me by the neck, and pointed a thick "stick" at me.

"Little, pathetic, Andalite, do you really think you could kill me or hurt me beyond repair?" I was stunned. Was that really what Yeerks thought of Andalites? I was thrown down and kicked into a corner. The two-legged thingy left, shut the door, and locked it. I checked the walls for windows, and then demorphed.

The door was still locked. I looked at the room. It was a bare, gray, empty cell. No windows, no cameras. I tried to sleep. When I fell asleep, it was because of pure exhaustion.

I was woken with a kick. I was on my feet in an instant.

"So you are only a little girl, Andalite. Why are you on Earth?"

(That is for me only, Controller.) I spoke calmly.

"Tell me, Andalite, or I will shoot you. You don't want your life to end, do you?" It said, as it pointed the stick at me. I cut off It's hand.

(Now, don't move, Controller, or I will kill you.) I pressed my tail blade up against It's throat.

"I only have to scream for you to die."

(I can kill you without a sound.) My voice still was calm.

"You are only a girl."

(I am not just a girl. I am an Andalite.)

"I can have you executed anytime I want to," It countered.

(Someone else does the killing? You are too low to kill me? Then why did you threaten me?)

"I am too high to kill you." I bit back a laugh.

_No, you are too low,_ was my silent reply.

(Why is the Andalite not cuffed yet?) Visser 3. Uh oh.

(You speak, Controller, I kill.)

Visser 3 entered my cell.

(So, Andalite, you are only a young girl. Release the human.) He sounded surprised.

So that's what the two-legged thingies were. Humans.

(Take one step and the human dies.) There was no way I would become a controller.

(You are a bit young to start killing. Release him.)

(I already cut off his hand.) I pointed to the hand, still holding the stick. That was a mistake. Visser 3 fastened my hands behind my back and to my tail before I could kill the human. I tried to morph.

(Now, Andalite, you are cuffed. You cannot morph. Surrender. Become a Controller. Or, wish to die. Your choice.) My choice? He was giving me a choice?

(What do you want to know?)

(Where are the Andalite bandits?) Andalites? Unlikely.

(As far as I know, I'm the only Andalite on Earth. Besides your host, of course.)

(We'll see.) "We'll see"? He didn't believe me?

_Who are the bandits? How badly are they hurting the Yeerks? Are they really Andalites? How many are there? _I wondered.

Visser 3 and the human left my cell. locking the door behind them. I thought about my predicament. _How will I escape? _(Back then, before my torture, I wondered when and how. After my torture, I wondered if.) I spent the rest of the day wondering and thinking.

It became a routine: wake up to a kick, be questioned by Visser 3, eat, think, sleep, and repeat. Then one day, instead of questioning, I was made to walk to a new room. In the middle of the room was a fire.

I won't gross you out with details, but many times I was led to that room, each time with a different object in the middle.

On my last day in that place, the object in the middle was a vat of water. It was the size of an aquarium tank. He tried to get me into the vat. But in order to do that, they had to uncuff me. So I was uncuffed, dumped into the vat, and I went under. I rose, but something pulled me under. That was repeated until I quit trying to rise. Then I was let go. I morphed fly (without consciously thinking about it). I flew to the ground, demorphed. I started galloping toward the exit. Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, and humans trying to recapture me. HIM, barking orders. Me, chopping off hands of Hork-Bajir that got to close. Make it to exit. Walk through. Morph fly. Fly, fly, fly away. Demorph near time limit. Morph dog. RUN! RUN! Run as fast as possible. Almost get run over by a very simple transport powered by a human. A human CONTROLLER.

* * *

**I know, I'm so evil to leave you with a cliffhanger.**

**Review or Betty might die!**

**Just click the little blue button. It's so simple!**

**~ukrainianelfhorse**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is the first crossover of Ellen's and Betmilionali's stories. Last chapter, if you recall, Betmilionali had escaped from Visser 3, morphed dog, and was almost run over by a human-controller on a bike. Don't worry, that cliffhanger will be ended in this chapter. I'm sorry that this took so long.**

(Chapter 7)

(Ellen)

Time passed. I frequently visited the forest Eric had chosen as his home. We became good friends. A month passed before the next drastic event happened.

_Jumping's so much fun!_

_I know, Ellen. We share a brain, remember._

_Right._ We were biking home from another horseback riding lesson. A dog ran in front of my path. I barely missed it. I jumped off my bike to see if it was hurt.

(Go ahead; take me to your Visser,) it spat "Visser." (I'll just kill myself on the way. HE won't like that.)

"Andalite? No. Eric said he was the only Andalite on Earth, besides Visser 3," I thought aloud. The dog sniffed me. Again. And again.

(There is a very familiar scent on you. But I must be smelling things,) it said wistfully.

"What do you smell?"

(An Andalite who is close to me. I thought he was sent back to the Andalite home planet.) Did it mean Eric?

"What is his name?"

(Eriaca-Maheen-Egfata.)

"You know Eric?!" I was surprised.

(And you call him 'Eric'?) The dog was indignant.

"I can't pronounce it in full."

(Oh.)

"How do you know him?" Was the dog his girlfriend or something?

(Why are you so full of questions?)

"Because it's my nature to ask questions."

(Oh. Eriaca is my brother.) _Phew._

_Really, Ellen?_ Enni asked.

"Do you want me to take you to his forest?"

(Yes.) It sounded excited.

"Okay." I bent down to pick the dog up.

(NO! Don't touch me!)

"Okay, then. Hop into the basket."

(The what?)

"The basket. The dish-like thing on my bike."

(Your transport is called a bike.)

_I thought Andalites thought they know all,_ Enni remarked.

"Yes," I answered the dog, ignoring Enni again.

(Okay.) It hopped into my basket. I got back on and pedaled to Eric's forest. (Faster! Faster!) it cried.

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

(Do I look like I care?)

"Ummm…, no?" _Was that a rhetorical question?_

(Good answer.) We reached the forest. I stopped.

"Can you find your way from here?" I asked, concerned.

(Yes. Thank you for bringing me here.) The dog/Andalite hopped out and ran into the forest.

_Don't blame me if it doesn't find Eriaca,_ Enni said.

_Enni, dogs have good noses. Sooner or later, it'll find Eric._ She snorted using my nose.

_Oh, sorry._

_It's okay, it was just a snort._ We biked home.

"Ellen, what took you so long?" Mom asked me as I walked in the door.

"I stayed to help muck the stalls," I lied.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire,_ Enni said.

_Are you saying I should tell my mom about the Yeerks and Andalites? I wouldn't have to lie then, but I would be sent to the insane asylum._

"Well, you need to finish your homework now, Ellen," Mom said.

"Yeah, Ellen, do your homework," the pest, my little brother Mike, said.

"Shut up, Mike," I said.

"Mom!"

"Enough, you two," she said. "Ellen hasn't been home ten minutes and you're already fighting!" Mike stuck his tongue out at me behind Mom's back. "Mike, you need to do your homework, too, if you're going to soccer practice tonight." I walked upstairs to my room to do my homework.

_Little pest,_ Enni said. _I can't believe he's your brother._

_Neither can I, sometimes,_ I replied.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. I ran out of ideas for this chapter in the middle of it.**

**Because I made you wait so long for this chapter, Chapter 8 will be coming later today.**

**~ukrainianelfhorse**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8, just like I promised. You might want to go back and read the last chapter of Betmilionali's story to make this chapter make sense.**

(Chapter Eight)

(Betmilionali)

(Go ahead, take me to your visser.) I spat out the word 'visser'. (I'll just kill myself on the way. He won't like that.)

"Andalite? No, Eric said he was the only Andalite an Earth besides Visser 3." The human sounded like she was talking to herself. I sniffed her again. And again. And again. I couldn't believe my nose.

(There is a very familiar scent on you. But I must be smelling things.)

"What do you smell?"

(I smell an Andalite that is close to me. I thought he was sent back to the Andalite home planet.)

"What is his name?" Did she know him? As an Andalite?

(His name is Eriaca-Maheen-Eggfata.) I didn't think she'd recognize his name.

"You know Eric?" She sounded surprised.

(You call him 'Eric'?) She shortened Eriaca's name!

"I can't pronounce it in full." So that's why she shortened Eriaca's name.

(Oh.)

"How do you know him?"

(Why are you so full of questions?) I was getting very tired of questions.

"I'm so full of questions because it's in my nature to ask questions."

(Oh. Eriaca is my brother.)

"Do you want me to take you to him?"

(Yes.) She could take me to my brother! I could talk with him!

"Okay." She tried to pick me up.

(NO! Don't touch me!) I was a bit touchy about being touched.

"Okay, then. Hop into the basket."

(The what?) _What is a basket? _I wondered.

"The basket. The dish-like thing on my bike." Oh.

(Your transport is called a bike.) I never knew that.

"Yes."

(Okay.)

I hopped into the basket. The human sat on the bike and made move by pressing down on platforms the size of the bottoms of her feet.

(Faster! Faster!) I cried. This was almost as good as running.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" So?

(Do I look like I care?)

"Ummm…, no?"

(Good answer.) Then the trip was over. The human girl stopped her bike.

"Can you find your way from here?" She sounded concerned.

(Yes. Thank you for bringing me here.) I hopped out and then I was gone, running into the forest. I smelled my way through. Then I smelled Eriaca's scent. It was only a few minutes old.

(Eriaca!) I shouted, making sure that only Eriaca would hear.

(Betmilionali?) He sounded surprised.

(Yes!) I was jubilant.

(How did you get on Earth?) Bad question.

(I have no idea.)

(How did you find me?) No! More questions!

(That is a long story that I cannot tell.)

(At least tell me how you found my forest.)

(A human controller that recognized your name brought me here in her bike.)

(What did she call me?) Was he friends with any human girls? And why didn't he ask for her name?

(Eric.)

(That was Ellen.) So he was friends with the human.

(Ellen?)

(Yes. Ellen was the first person to figure out that I was not a human. She's with the peace movement.) _What is the peace movement?_ I wondered.

(The peace movement?)

(The Yeerk peace movement is a group of voluntary controllers who are trying to tell everyone about the other Yeerks. The ones that are trying to take over Earth.) I began to wonder if Eriaca was a controller.

(Don't mention HIS name,) I pleaded.

(Whose?)

(Get Ellen to tell you how she found me. I cannot tell. It is too soon for me to tell you.)

(What happened to you to make you act like this?) He sounded concerned. _Great, _I thought, _More people are worried about me._

(I was captured. That is all I can say.) I shuddered. Eriaca saw me shudder.

(Why were you captured?) Why couldn't he guess?

(I was captured because I didn't check my surroundings before demorphing and morphing.) My stupidity.

(You were captured by some human.) He still couldn't guess?

(No. A controller.)

(And that controller took you to Visser 3.) I cringed when he said Visser 3. It was all I could do to not run.

(HIM. HE whose name I cannot say because of what HE did.) I nodded.

(It was that bad?) There was that concerned tone again!

(Yes.)

(What did he do?)

(I cannot tell. The memory is too fresh. Perhaps I will be able to tell you someday, just not in great detail,) I sighed.

(When did you escape?)

(Today.)

(That would explain it.)

(I am near my time limit,) I said. Then I demorphed.

(How old are you? I have forgotten.)

(I don't even know how long I have been on Earth.)

(Oh. I have to demorph too.) A blue bird flew down from its perch on a large maple tree, landed next to me, and demorphed. It was Eriaca.

(Betmilionali?) He already had my attention.

(Yes?)

(While you are on Earth, it would be best if you learned some tail fighting.) Tail fighting? I thought only males were supposed to learn tail fighting.

(Why?)

(Self protection. I will not always be near you to fight for you. Plus, it will help you get some battle strategies ready in case you are captured again.) Those were some good reasons.

(Oh.)

(We need to figure out how to get you back home,) Eriaca said.

(Home?) I asked. (Earth is home. I don't remember any other.) I stamped my back hoof for emphasis.

(You don't remember Mom or Dad? Not even the Andalite home planet?)

(No.)

(Oh, Betmilionali,) he said, shaking his head. (You were too young to leave home. We need to figure out how to get you back.)

* * *

**And thus concluded the reuniting of Betmilionali and her brother. You also see why Ellen and Betmilionali's stories have been thrown together.**

**Review? Please? I'm a little stuck, maybe...**

**~ukrainianelfhorse**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back!**

(Chapter Nine)

(Ellen)

"Mom, I'm going for a walk in the forest," I called to her, tying my shoes. "I don't have any homework tonight."

"Be back before six," Mom called back. "And take Wah, please. She's upset because you haven't had time to walk her."

"Yes, Mom," I said, punching in the code to the secret entrance to my lab. The door slid open, revealing steps. I walked down to see my various HUMANE experiments. The only experiments I have ever done on living things are to change fur color and size. Wah is a blue dog and Oink is taller than I am, even though she's a rabbit.

"Woof!" Wah barked, seeing me. She jumped on me.

"Hey, Wah," I said, rubbing her back. "Ready for a walk, girl?" I refilled Oink's food and water dish and gave her a carrot, noticing the back was ripped again.

_When isn't Wah ready?_ Enni asked. Wah brought me her leash.

_Good point,_ I replied, clipping the leash to Wah's collar. "Come on, Wah," I said, walking out of my secret lab. I waited for Wah to step outside before closing the door. I rubbed the color-camouflage cream into Wah's fur, making her appear to be a brown dog, not blue. (Final product tested on animals). From there it was a short run to the forest where Eric lived.

I sat on the stump, near the middle of the forest, and unclipped Wah's leash. "Be good, and come back here when I call," I ordered her. She barked and ran off, smelling everything. She would come to me when I called. It's just how I had her trained. _Wah is a good dog,_ I thought.

_She chews your slippers, rips open the carrot bags, chases squirrels, and rolls in skunk scent. You call that a good dog?_ Enni asked.

_She's a good dog compared to other dogs,_ I retorted. _She doesn't dig up the flowerbeds, chew on furniture, or eat paper. What dog can resist squirrels?_

(Ellen!) Eric exclaimed as a bluebird flew down to rest on my shoulder. (You came. I saw Wah. Could she be any more visible? She is as blue as the sky.)

"She could be yellow or red," I replied. "How are you?"

(I'm great. My younger sister is here, though she should not be. She told me you were the one to bring her to this forest.)

"I couldn't leave her out there, alone. Eventually the hunters would have found her. I couldn't leave her to that fate. It would have been cruel." The bluebird flew down to the ground and slowly, grossly, changed into the Andalite I knew as Eric.

(And for that, I am grateful. Did she tell you what happened to her before she met you?) He sounded so concerned for his sister, but I couldn't give him an answer.

"No, she didn't. The only reason she came with me is because she smelled you on me. That was the only thing I didn't ask her." Eric's eyes turned up at the corners in an Andalite smile.

(You do ask many questions, Ellen. Did my sister complain?)

"Yes, she did. Why did you ask if she had told me what happened to her before she met me? I just met her. I don't even know her name! Why would she tell me?"

(I asked her, but she told me to ask you. Ellen, I'm worried about her. She lost a vital part of her childhood while she was here.)

"The only hint she gave me was when she smelled Enni. She talked about me taking her to my Visser." Eric nodded.

(I suspect she had just escaped from Visser 3 when you met her. She did tell me, in a roundabout way, she escaped from him the same day she met you. I fear it will be a while before she says anything else.) He looked so sad and worried that I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He gently tugged on my braid in response.

"Why do you have to be so tall?" I asked him, looking up to see his face.

(Would you rather me morph human?)

"I would," I said, letting go and stepping back. For once, it was interesting to watch him morph. Eric's extra limbs and fingers dissolved as he reared back on his hind legs. The eyes on the ends of his eyestalks dissolved as the eyestalks turned brown, shortened, and broke apart into strands of hair. Less than a minute later, Eric looked like a human, though I knew better.

"Better?" he asked. I laughed and hugged him again, though he returned my hug this time.

(Good day, Ellen,) the mystery Andalite, Eric's sister, said as a golden retriever trotted up to me. (Do you know who the blue dog is? She stands out a lot.)

"Sorry about Wah. She is a normal dog except for her color. I should have tried to make her green…"

(A green dog? Ellen, that is odder than a blue dog!) I laughed at her exclamation.

"At least she would blend in better," I replied. "I feel weird calling you Eric's sister. What's your name?" The golden retriever turned blue, and then grew taller. The tail stretched and became less furry, then grew an Andalite's scary tail blade. By this time, her feet had turned into hooves and her face was pushed in. About 30 seconds after she started, Eric's sister was fully formed as an Andalite girl.

(My name is Betmilionali-Patricia-Hogenota.) And I thought Eric's name was hard to pronounce. Hers was worse.

"May I just call you Betty?" I asked, grimacing.

(Please try to pronounce my full name.)

"Fine, Betamillie…Betminnie…Betty." Enni made a noise that sounded remarkably like a groan in my head.

"Betmilionali, I think 'Betty' is the closest Ellen will ever get to actually pronouncing your name, unless you like being called 'Betminnie'," Eric said.

(Very well. Ellen can call me Betty.)

"I always knew I could. It was just a matter of whether you wanted me to call you Betty or not." Betty looked at Eric.

"Ellen, quit correcting people's grammar."

"I will when people start using proper English. Look! Isa butterfly!" I squealed, ran after it, then tripped over a tree root. "You are a very, very naughty tree root," I scolded it.

_Ellen, get a hold of yourself,_ Enni said. _Betmilionali's looking at you strangely._

_But…but it was a butterfly!_ I explained.

"Ellen, are you okay?" Eric asked.

"The butterfly got away," I said, pushing myself to my feet. "It got away." I frowned. "Bye-bye, butterfly."

(Is she always like this, Eriaca?) Betty asked her brother.

"No," he replied. "Most of the time she pretends to be sane. It seems today is one of the few days when she stops pretending and lets herself relax." I brushed off my knees, then stared at the dirt on my hands.

"I gots dirt on my hands," I said. Enni groaned again. "Eric, I gots dirt on my hands. Isn't it pretty?" I held them out to him.

"Enni, can you make her act normal?" Eric asked my Yeerk. I scowled at him.

"No," I said. "She promised she wouldn't control me unless…unless…" I frowned. "I forget the words." I smiled. "My train derailed. It went BOOM!"

(She isn't making much sense,) Betty remarked. _Oooh, chipmunk!_ I squealed, and then ran after it.

_Ellen, get a hold of yourself!_ Enni exclaimed. _Chipmunks don't like humans.__ But…but…I Ellen. __Ellen, they don't like you._ I frowned and tripped over a rock.

(What do you do with her on days like today?) Betty asked.

"If Ellen's with people who know she can get like this, we try to calm her down and Enni, her Yeerk, prevents her from saying anything about any aliens she may happen to know. If Ellen is with people who think she's normal, Enni asserts complete control until Ellen calms down. In this forest, I typically let her do whatever until she calms down." Wah trotted up to me, though I noticed she stayed well away from Betty. She saw me on the ground and looked absolutely puzzled. She woofed, licked my face, then tried to push me onto my feet with her nose. "That isn't going to work, Wah," Eric said to her, walking over to us. He stretched a hand down to me. I took his hand and stood.

"Eric, I think maybe the gene for hair/fur color may be at least partially attached to something that affects how smart the person/animal is. Of course, this could mean there is some truth behind the 'dumb blonde' jokes, but it wouldn't necessarily explain why I have moments when I leave almost everyone else behind (mentally, of course)."

"So, you're pretending to be sane again?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied. "And further discovering Wah isn't the smartest dog on the face of the Earth. What time is it?"

_Ellen, you have a watch,_ Enni said. _Oh, right._ I looked at my watch, which read 5:54.

"I promised my mom I'd be home by six," I said. "I have about six minutes to get home."

(Ellen, before you go, I need a human morph. May I acquire you for my human morph?) Betty asked, using proper grammar.

"I'd be honored," I replied. Betty walked over to me, scaring Wah off. "Eric, here's Wah's leash. Could you clip it to her collar and keep her near here? And then here's her color-camouflage cream," I said, handing them to Eric. He took them and called Wah over. She happily ran to him. I stretched my hand out to Betty, knowing a little about morphing and acquiring DNA for morphing. Betty took my hand. I felt calm and drowsy, unwilling to pull away from Betty. Betty was the one who broke the connection, though the lethargic feeling stayed.

"Ellen, you should be going," Eric said, handing me the color-camouflage cream and the leash to a brown Wah.

_Ellen, is it okay if I take us home?_ Enni asked. Her words barely registered. _I'll take that as a yes._ "Come on, Wah," Enni said with my mouth. I stayed in the back of my own mind for the rest of the walk home.

* * *

**How'd you like chapter nine?**

**Review, please?**

**~ukrainianelfhorse**


End file.
